Skyfall-Alternate Ending
by All-The-Way-007
Summary: Spoilers for Skyfall. Different things happen with two character deaths, though. HAVEN'T SEEN, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**SKYFALL-ALTERNATE ENDING**_

_**Spoilers for Skyfall, with a few different things happening with two characters' deaths.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

BANG!

M gasped and bit back a scream as she felt the bullet collide with her. She dropped her gun and fell back against the window, immediately looking down at the already bleeding gunshot wound.

BANG! BANG!

M looked up and saw Bond standing before her, gun in hand. The man who had attacked her was on the ground, presumably dead.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Only my pride," M replied, standing up straighter. "I never was a good shot."

Bond moved around the house, with M and Kincade behind him. He ripped off each gang member's ski mask, shaking his head.

"He's not here, he's not here."

"Well, then he's probably on his way," M said dryly. She had a hand on her hip, the one that had been hit. Neither Bond nor Kincade noticed.

"Do you hear that?" Bond asked suddenly.

"Hear wha-oh!" M exclaimed.

Kincade had an odd look on his face as well. All three of them heard music. Bond rushed to the window, and peering out, he saw a helicopter. It was blaring a rock n' roll song, with extremely disturbing lyrics that said "I wanna shoot you down!" and other things like that.

"Always liked to make an entrance," Bond muttered. M nodded, but there was a fear in her steely blue eyes that Bond had never seen before.

"I think he's got a machine gun, James!" Kincade said. He had been watching Silva's arrival, quickly realising the danger that they were in. "Are you two used to this? Also, how do you do it for a living?"

"That is a very good question, Mr. Kincade, one which I do not know the answer to, but ponder nearly every day," M said, glancing out the window quickly, then looking away again.

Silva and his men started firing just as M looked away from the window.

"Get to the kitchen and behind the archway!" Bond shouted over the noise of the guns. As M and Kincade hurried to the kitchen, Silva decided to throw an explosive. M screamed as it blew up right in front of her.

"I've an idea!" Bond exclaimed. "Go to the priest's hole, get to the chapel, I'll be there soon."

M started to protest, but Kincade agreed immediately. "Let's go, Emma, James will be with us soon."

M threw a reluctant look at Bond, then followed Kincade to the priest's hole, and into the tunnel.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Can't your friend come out and say hello?" Silva mocked. He had blown apart most of Skyfall, and started fires on everything that was still standing.

Bond saw the two tanks of gasoline that he'd brought from the barn. He moved them to the dining room and set them afire. Then he ran to the priest's hole, looking back and muttering, "I always hated this place."

Meanwhile, M and Kincade were working their way through the tunnel. M was struggling to keep on her feet, and was limping very badly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kincade.

"Emma, are you alright?" he asked when she stopped for the third time and breathed deeply, gripping her side.

"Yes, of course, just twisted my ankle, I believe," she replied.

"Well, would you like some help?" Kincade offered.

"No, I think I'll be fine, thank you," M said, gritting her teeth as pain seared through her entire left side. She knew she was losing blood and needed help, but she also knew that there was hardly anything that Kincade could do to help her at the moment. She would just wait it out, for now.

The pair continued walking for a few minutes until M heard footsteps coming quickly towards them. She stopped and looked for the source of the sound. It was Bond running to them, with huge flames behind him.

"Go!" he shouted to them. "Run!"

M looked desperate. She knew that there was no way she could outrun a fire like that. Somehow, Bond seemed to realise this as well, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her along, trying to beat the fire. They made it out of the tunnel just as it exploded.

"Well, that was close," Bond said sarcastically.

"You damn right it was!" Kincade said. "What exactly happened?"

"Yes, 007, enlighten us," M said cooly. "What did you do?"

She was breathing heavily, and Bond could see that she was putting all of her weight on her right leg.

"We'll get to that later. What happened to you?" Bond asked. "You're favouring your right leg. Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"I'm well-ah!" M cried. She fell to the ground, clutching her side. James rushed to her, catching her as she hit the ground.

"What's wrong, M?" he asked. She was silent, falling into and out of consciousness. "M! Answer me!"

"It's...my hip," she mumbled. "One of them...got me..."

"Ok, ok," Bond said, trying to reassure her. "I still have my radio, I'll activate it, they'll come with help, don't worry."

"I'm not, I'm with you," she said, closing her eyes.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *

So, I'm going to try to update a few times a week, but I'm sorry if I don't, I'm really busy with coursework and other things, so don't give up on me, please!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"M, do you think you can walk just a bit further?" Bond asked. "We should get to the chapel."

"James, there's someone coming up the hill," Kincade said, lifting his rifle.

"Who?" M asked weakly. She sat up and held out a hand for Bond to take. He did, and she stood up shakily and looked around. When she saw who it was coming up the hill, she gasped and blanched.

"It's him," she whispered.

"Yes it is, but don't worry, we'll make it," Bond said. He wasn't so sure about this though. "Alright, no matter what, don't do anything he says. I want you to promise me that."

"I promise," M said. "Now can we go?" she asked desperately.

"Yes. You two go ahead, but keep the torch off," Bond said.

M and Kincade set off, Kincade's arm around M's to support her. Bond sat, waiting for Silva to come.

"James, James, James, whatever am I to do with you?" Silva mused as he walked up to Bond. "Where's your little friend? I know she's here, but I don't know where."

Bond remained silent. He was hoping that MI6 would be there soon for two reasons: M needed medical attention, and Silva needed to be arrested and/or killed.

"Where's your secret service to help you? Did Mummy not give you a new radio?" Silva taunted. "How bad of her."

"What do you have against her, Silva?" Bond asked. "The same thing that you went through happened to me, and I didn't abandon her."

"Yes, but you're different," Silva said.

"How? She's the same with me as she was with you!" Bond replied. He didn't see anyway out of his current situation. Silva had a gun, Bond had nothing, and he was sure he was going to die. For real this time.

"Perhaps, but I must be her favourite again, Bond. That's what you don't understand," Silva explained. "I have to get rid of you because I must to be her favourite."

"Oh, and you think that killing her best agent will do you any good? She will hate you if you kill me. Surely you must know that by now," Bond said.

"Well, I'll have my way, one way or another," Silva said before he ran.

Bond went after him, but Silva got across the frozen pond much quicker than Bond, and when he started, Silva shot the ice, causing Bond to fall through. He scrambled to get out of the water, he needed to get to M, but he couldn't find a way out.

Meanwhile, M and Kincade had made it to the chapel. Kincade went out the back to look for Bond and M was sitting on a pew, trying to stop the bleeding in her wound. She had realised that she hasn't collapsed from blood loss, but rather from the running on her injured hip. She was less worried then, and was focusing on stopping the bleeding so she wouldn't collapse from lack of blood next.

Silva had made it. He walked up the steps of the chapel and pushed the door open. His beautiful M wasn't facing him, but looking down. He walked up to her.

"It had to be here, didn't it?" he said, startling her. "In this place, I thank you for this."

Just then, Kincade entered through the back. "I can't find hi-"

"Oh stop!" Silva said, lifting his gun and shooting the wall right next to Kincade.

M stood to face him. Silva noticed how she was holding herself.

"Oh, you are hurt!" he exclaimed. "Who has done this to you? Why?"

He forced his gun into her hand and said, "You must do it. It must be you. Free us both. One bullet. Please, please you must do it."

M was trying not to cry, but she was so scared. Suddenly though, she had an idea. When Silva forced the gun into her hand and leaned against her, M moved it from the side of her head to the back of his. She took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

He was dead.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Please review, but be kind! I would really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Bond was thrashing about in the water, trying to find a way to get out. All he could think about was M and the fact that Silva was probably with her, she could even be dead.

Bond tried to push these thoughts away so he could focus on getting out of this mess, but he was having trouble, not to mention he was running out of air. He slammed himself against the ice as hard as he could, many times, without success, until he finally cracked it. He tried again, and then again, until he finally broke the ice into pieces.

Bond pulled himself out of the water, taking a rather large gulp of air. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He hurried to the side of the lake and sat down, but quickly stood again when he remembered why he was trying to get out of the water so quickly and desperately.

He stood again, and ran to the chapel, fearing what he would see.

When he got there, he quietly walked up the steps, not wanting to be seen by Silva.

He opened the door without a sound and stepped in. What he saw however, he didn't expect. M was sitting on a pew, breathing heavily, with a gun at her feet, and Kincade was nowhere to be found. The biggest shock was seeing Silva on the ground, blood splattered on the floor.

"Christ, what happened here?" Bond asked. "M? Are you alright? What happened to Silva?"

"Oh, that," she said in between breaths. "I took care of him."

"Obviously," Bond replied. "Are you alright though? Have you lost a lot of blood?"

"I don't know," she said weakly. "I'm just really out of breath all of a sudden."

"Alright, well I'm going to get MI6 here. Where's Kincade?" Bond asked as he took out his micro radio.

"I don't know. I think he went to look for you," M told him.

"Well, I ought to go find him. Will you be alright here on your own?" Bond asked.

"Umm...could you just get him out if here?" she asked, pointing at Silva's body. "It unnerves me a bit."

Bond nodded and took hold of the body, dragging it out of the chapel and throwing it off the steps.

When he walked back in, M nodded in approval, but her face was contorted in pain. She moved to stand, but as soon as she tried, she immediately sat back down. Bond hurried to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

M just shook her head. She knew what was going to happen. She'd seen it happen to agents before. She was going to start to hyperventilate, lose consciousness, and go into cardiac arrest. She was already lacking oxygen, and she couldn't stand anymore.

"M are you alright?" Bond asked again. She didn't say anything. "Answer me!"

He was getting worried as well. Just like M, he knew what could happen.

And, of course, just then, it did.

M started to hyperventilate. She was trembling out of fear, her icy blue eyes wide.

"Oh shit!" Bond exclaimed. "Damn it M!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio, clicking the distress button. "Alright, M, they'll be here soon, but I need you to talk to me. You need to breathe. What do you do at the office everyday?"

M took a gasp of air and said, "I...usually...debrief...a few...field agents...," she took another huge breath. "And...then I...ow! Oh god, Bond it hurts! Where are they?"

"They'll be coming soon, don't you worry," Bond was trying not to hyperventilate himself. He knew his wasn't a medic, he was acting on instinct. He didn't know what to do.

"Bond...I'm so tired...please...just let me...rest...," M said as she started to close her eyes.

But Bond wasn't going to let her give up that easily. He put an arm around her waist and took her hand in his free one, pulling her up. M opened her eyes again, standing with Bond's help. She was weak, unable to stand on her own, but she certainly wasn't going to wait for death to come and get her.

Bond led her out of the chapel and helped her sit on a bench on the garden. He then went to look for Kincade.

Not long after he left, he heard helicopter wings coming near. He recognised it as an MI6 chopper and waved it down. When they landed, Bond hurried back to M, who was gripping the side of the bench and trying to stand again.

"Good God, woman," Bond said. "Slow down, I'm coming."

M glared at him, although it wasn't very good. She was in too much pain to worry about him.

When Bond got to her, he bent down and scooped her into his arms. M gasped, but didn't have time to be surprised because she lost consciousness just as Bond picked her up.

"007, what happened?" one of the medics asked.

"Oh, nothing."

END CHAPTER FOUR

Alright, this one's a bit longer for you. Enjoy! R&R please:)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

So, in this chapter, some family stuff is going to go down. It's a story I've made up, and definitely not true.

* * *

"Get the stretcher!" the medic shouted. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"She was awake until I picked her up a moment ago," Bond replied. He was really worried about M. She usually didn't fall unconscious without a fight. He also didn't know where Kincade was.

"James? What's going on?" a gruff voice called. Kincade came up behind Bond and patted him on the shoulder to make himself known.

"Speak of the devil! I was just going to go looking for you," Bond said. "Where did you get off to, then?"

"I was looking for you, lad. What did you think?" Kincade asked.

"I thought that you'd been taken or some such thing," Bond said.

"Humph. Great to know you've got faith in me," Kincade muttered. "Really though, lad, what's going on?"

"Kincade, meet MI6," Bond said dramatically. "They've come to take M to hospital."

"But how did they know where you were?" Kincade asked.

Bond held up his radio. "This. This is what the Quartermaster does. It keeps me out of trouble."

"I see. And what is MI6 again?"

"British Secret Service," Bond replied. "M is the head. I'm a field agent."

"007, we're leaving in two minutes," the pilot yelled to them.

Bond turned to Kincade. "How'd you like to take a little ride with the British Secret Service?"

"Well, it'd certainly be interesting," Kincade said, smiling.

"Then we've got to go," Bond said. He went to the second helicopter and turned again to Kincade. "You go in this one, I'll go with M."

Kincade nodded and boarded the chopper.

Bond went up to the first one. He climbed in and looked at M. She had a face mask on, multiple IV's, and medics were fluttering around her, trying to stabilise her.

"Anything I can do to help?" Bond asked.

"No, we're fine," a medic said.

"How is she? Will she live?"

The medic sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I haven't any idea. I'm sorry."

"Right. Well, I'll just wait over here then," Bond said. He watched as the medics did their work. He was really worried. M had been his only mother figure since his parents had died, and he really didn't want to lose her.

About two hours later, they arrived at hospital. The medics unloaded M and took her in straightaway. Bond hung back and waited for Kincade.

"Alright, lad?" he asked when he got off the chopper.

"I'll be fine if she's fine," Bond replied. "You know, she-"

"-raised you since you a boy. Yes, lad, I know, we discussed guardianship and decided it would be best if she took you," Kincade said.

"Why her though? Why not put me up for adoption?" Bond asked.

"Because she was the one who told me about your parents that night. She was distraught. Sobbing, scared, and worried about you. She stayed at that house until you came out of the tunnel, but left right after you came out. She couldn't face you yet because she felt guilty and was certain you would hate her for it. When you brought her to that house a few weeks ago, lad, she didn't seem at all like the same person. She never smiled, or laughed. I didn't and still don't understand why she was like that," Kincade sighed.

"She's been through a lot in the past few years, and I know when I took her to Skyfall, she was absolutely terrified because she knew Silva was coming after her. I had no idea you had met before though," Bond said.

"Well, like I said, she wasn't there when you came out of the tunnel, and we never told you that she was there. She came back later though to take you, after she had gotten the guardianship of you," Kincade explained.

They discussed Bond's childhood a while longer, until a doctor to see them. "You are here for Mrs. Evelyn Greenslade, yes?"

"Yes," Bond said. "How is she?"

"Well, she's alive."

* * *

Okay, I took Evelyn Greenslade from The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. That is Judi Dench's character's name and I thought it fit her.

R&R again please!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

In this chapter, there's going to be some mushy M/James mother/son stuff.

* * *

"She's alive?" Bond asked. He couldn't believe it. "How is she?"

"She's been moved to a private room upstairs. She's asleep right now, but she has woken up from the anaesthetics," the doctor explained. "We had to remove the bullet from her hip and then close the wound. It was a difficult process and she will likely be in a lot of pain when the painkillers wear off."

"I see. And when can we see her?" Bond asked.

"You can see her now if you like."

"I'd like that, yes," Bond said. He needed to talk to her. He had so many questions about his childhood.

"Let me show you the way, Mr-"

"Bond. James Bond."

"Of course, Mr. Bond. If you'll come with me," the doctor said. He led Bond and Kincade to the upstairs floor of the hospital, to a room at the end of the hallway. He held up a hand to knock, then decided against it and opened the door.

What Bond saw shocked him. M was laying asleep on a starch white bed wearing a blue hospital gown. A disturbing amount of tubes connected to machines were sticking out of her. It scared Bond that those tubes were the only thing keeping her alive.

"I'll leave you to be with her," the doctor said, interrupting Bond's thoughts.

"Thank you, doctor," Kincade said when Bond didn't reply.

Bond sat down on a plastic chair by the bed and took M's hand in his.

Kincade put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll be outside, lad."

Bond nodded. When Kincade had left the room, he said to M, "M, I'm sorry we never got as close as I'm sure that you'd wanted. I was busy, you were never home, not that I'm blaming you, I'm not at all, but I'm sorry we never had a close relationship as a mother and son should. I don't know why I'm saying this now, but I suppose that I thought I was going to lose you, and I don't think I ever would've recovered if I had. I love you M, like I loved my mother, and I just wanted you to know that."

"I love you too, James," M said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, um, you heard that?" Bond asked, turning red with embarrassment.

"Yes, and it was lovely. I feel the same way every time I let you go on a mission. I always feel like I'm going to lose you or you'll get hurt and it scares me. Now, I know that we don't always share any of this with each other and I'm sorry. I should have been telling you every night that I loved you, but I wasn't very good with all that motherly stuff. I'm still not good at it, unfortunately. I'm sorry." M confessed as a tear slid down her cheek. It didn't take long until she was sobbing into Bond's chest, apologising over and over.

"M, it's okay, you did everything right, why won't you believe me? I swear, you were perfect," Bond said, trying to console her.

"No, it's alright, I know you're lying. I left you alone for hours at night because I had to work. I never praised you, never hugged you or kissed you and you know that," M sobbed.

"No, believe me, I liked being alone. I used to draw a lot. I would draw MI6 and write, 'my dream' on it because you inspired me. I wanted to be like you, badass and important. Your work always seemed like the coolest thing, tracking the bad guys and killing them, it was like a video game. Unreal. Amazing. Fun," Bond told her.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" M joked. "Oh, different topic, I forgot to tell you. I have to do physical therapy because of the operation. I can see why, I can hardly sit up on my own right now. You are in for an interesting few months."

"Well, I'm here for you, no matter how hard you hit me or how much you

yell at me," Bond promised. And he meant it.

* * *

Wow, mushy galore! Hope you like it:)

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Time for some physical therapy! This should be interesting...

* * *

"You ready for therapy?" Bond asked M as he walked into her room.

"Oh, don't remind me, but I can sit up fine now, so they best not try to have me do that," M said crossly.

She obviously could sit up by herself, as she was doing that currently. She had straightened up when Bond walked in, hoping he'd notice.

"So, you're trying to show off, I can see," Bond joked. "Well done, I'm impressed."

"You should be," M said as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

The door opened not a moment after she said that and a tall, blonde-haired man walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Greenslade, are you ready for your first therapy session?" the doctor asked. "My name is Dr. McQuillen, and I will be in charge of all of your sessions."

"Hello Dr. McQuillen, it's a pleasure," M said. "And I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Oh! This is my...son, James."

"Hello, Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bond said as he stood to shake his hand.

"Pleasure, James. Now, as you can obviously already sit up on your own, why don't we get you into this wheelchair and down to the exercise room for some, well, exercises," Dr. McQuillen said, smiling.

"Alright, that sounds fine," M agreed.

The three then worked to move M into the wheelchair by the bed. Judging by the fact that she was biting her lip until it turned white, Bond could tell that she was in extreme pain. When she was finally settled into the chair, she breathed a sigh of relief. Bond then pushed her out of the room while Dr. McQuillen explained what she would be doing that day.

"Today you will only be working on standing on your own. I will warn you that it will not be easy, but I don't want you to give up, alright, Mrs. Greenslade?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that sounds fine," M said. In truth though, she was a bit nervous. She hated to show weakness, and she was afraid she would do exactly that in these sessions.

"Alright, here we are," Dr. McQuillen announced, throwing his arms up in a "ta-da" kind of way.

The trio had reached a room with bars that looked like they were meant for ballet, exercise balls, and some sort of massage tables.

"Alright Mrs. Greenslade, are you ready?" Dr. McQuillen asked.

"Yes, what do you want me to do?" M asked, wincing as she shifted in her wheelchair.

"Just hold on to the bar, I want to see if you can support yourself. If you can, I'll have you let go. The wheelchair will be right behind you if it's needed," the doctor instructed.

"Alright, um...James, would you put the foot rests up please?" M asked.

Bond did as she asked then moved to the side of the bar.

M put one hand on the bar and the other on the arm rest of the wheelchair. She started to pull herself up, but as she did, she gasped and sat back down.

"Ouch. Well, this is much harder than I expected," she said, rubbing her hip.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Greenslade, but you'll get it," Dr. McQuillen encouraged.

"We'll see. Let me try again."

And she did. She tried many times, until she finally got herself to a standing position. She held herself up on the bar, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Alright, that was very good, Mrs. Greenslade. We will try again tomorrow," the doctor said. "Have a good day, ma'am. You too, James."

"Thank you, doctor," Bond said.

As Dr. McQuillen left, Bond turned to M and said, "That was amazing. I'm so proud of you. I've never seen someone so determined."

M looked down, blushing. "It was alright, I suppose."

"Are you joking? It was incredible, you'll be walking on your own in know time!" James exclaimed.

"I should hope so," M said. "James, thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot."

"I'm honoured that you asked me to come," James replied. "Now, shall we get you back to your room?"

"We shall."

* * *

I just want to take a moment to thank all of you who have reviewed on this story. It really means a lot, and I just wanted you to know that. So, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

So, now I'm going to go ahead in time a bit. M will still be in therapy, but now working on walking on her own.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Greenslade, are you ready for a big day today?" Dr. McQuillen asked as he strode into the room on a sunny morning.

M had been going through therapy for a few weeks, and she was finally ready to start walking on her own. She was nervous as although she had hardly a problem when walking with Dr. McQuillen's help, or when holding the bar, she wasn't sure she was ready to walk on her own.

After some hesitation, M answered, "I think I am, yes."

"It'll be fine, M, don't worry," Bond said, taking her hand.

Their relationship had grown over these few weeks. Bond had been with her at almost all of her sessions and they had become much more comfortable with each other. Many times, after her sessions, he would stay with her. M would tell him stories about his parents if she had enough energy, otherwise she would sleep and he would read a book.

"Right then, shall we go?" Dr. McQuillen asked.

M nodded and sat up. Bond held out a hand to help her up. She took it, pulling herself out of the bed. The trio made its way down the hallway, Dr. McQuillen leading the way with M holding onto Bond behind him.

When they arrived at the exercise room, Dr. McQuillen motioned for M to go to the bar that she usually used.

When she got there, Dr. McQuillen said, "I want you to start by going down the bar and back once, then we'll work on walking without the bar."

M nodded and did so. She only had a bit of pain as she did the exercise since she wasn't putting all of her weight on that side of her body.

When she had finished, Dr. McQuillen nodded and said, "Do you think you can do it without holding on?"

"I'll try, I'm not sure what will happen, though," M said.

"I'm sure it will be fine, M," Bond encouraged.

M let go of the bar and took a step, wincing as she realised that she'd put too much weight on her hip. She took another step, but then gasped and grabbed the bar. She sighed and looked helplessly at Bond.

"It's alright, M, don't worry about it," he told her.

"Actually, Mrs. Greenslade, it is fine," Dr. McQuillen cut in. "You've definitely proven that you can walk with some help, so why don't we get you a walking stick so you can go back to work? I understand you're being released tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, that's correct, but I can really get a walking stick and go back to work?" M asked incredulously.

"You can," the doctor said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Thank God! Tanner hasn't been doing any of your paperwork and Mallory's been threatening to replace him everyday," Bond said.

"What? Are you serious?" M asked, her expression going from excitement to fury faster than a lightening strike.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You didn't hear it from me," Bond said sheepishly.

"Oh, to hell with all that, let's go get me a walking stick, shall we?" M said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I never thought I would hear you agree to getting something like a walking stick so easily," Bond said, a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I am, so let's go, I can't stay in this hospital much longer!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, little girl," Bond said.

"You know, I take that as a compliment," M told him, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Shall we go?" Dr. McQuillen asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," M replied.

They made their way to the hospital store, M holding onto Bond again, McQuillen leading the way.

"Here we are," he said when they arrived. "Now, what kind are you looking for?"

"Something that won't stand out at all," M said.

"I had a feeling that you'd say something like that," Bond said.

"How about this one?" McQuillen said as he held up a dark brown stick.

"It'll do," M took the walking stick and tried it out. "It certainly doesn't make it hurt as much."

"Then I suppose it's working," Bond said.

"Well, I've enjoyed working with you, Mrs. Greenslade, and you, James," Dr. McQuillen said, shaking both of their hands in turn. "I hope you continue to heal well."

"Thank you, doctor," M said. "You've really helped the whole process."

"It was no trouble," he said. "Goodbye."

M nodded as he turned and walked out of the store. As she turned to Bond, he saw she had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm finally free!" M exclaimed. "I hate hospitals so much, and this walking stick is my ticket to freedom!"

"Alright then. You have fun with that," Bond said as he went to the cashier to pay for the stick.

"Plus, I can hit people with it if they annoy me and then say I 'lost control of it.'" M said.

"I already feel bad for Mallory," Bond said.

"You should be."

* * *

Yay M! I really wanted to get her out of hospital, so I sped up the process a bit. R&R again please!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

In this chapter, M's back at work. Yay!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bond asked nervously as he helped M into his car on her first day back to work.

"Bond, I'll be fine, quit fussing," M told him.

"You know I can't help it. You have us all a big scare, and I want to make sure you're ready. You aren't healed completely," Bond said.

"I'll be fine, now let's go. I can't be late today," M ordered.

"Why? What are you doing today?" Bond asked.

"I'm kicking Mallory out."

"Oh Lord, I almost feel sorry for him, poor man," Bond joked.

"So do I."

The rode the rest of the way in silence. M was staring out the window, Bond glancing her way every few minutes.

When they arrived at the office, Bond parked the car as close as he could get and jumped out to help M. She glared at him, but accepted his hand. As soon as she got out of the car, she walked into the building without another word.

Bond wasn't surprised. He knew she had a lot to do, and she was going to get a lot of attention from her staff.

When he entered the building, he was surprised to see M surrounded by most of the staff. They were all asking questions about work, her healing, or other matters. She looked overwhelmed, so Bond took action. He walked up behind M and put a hand on her shoulder, steering her away from the crowd.

"Thank you, Bond," she said once they were free of everyone, who had all gone back to work when she left. "Now I really must go see Mallory."

"Have fun," Bond said.

M made her way up the stairs to her office, nodding at Eve Moneypenny as she passed her. She had to stop once to rest, but she made it up in record time.

When she got to the office, she knocked and waited.

"Miss Monepenny, come back later, I'm busy," a voice that was not Tanner's but still familiar droned.

M decided to confront him right away. She pushed open the door and said, "It's not Moneypenny, and what are you doing at my desk, or for that matter, in my office?"

"Ah, M," Mallory said, standing up abruptly. "I didn't expect you back so soon. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, but you haven't answered my question," M said.

"I, um, well I, I was filling in for Tanner for the time being," Mallory stuttered.

"And why would that be?" M inquired.

"Why do you need to know?" Mallory retorted.

M rolled her eyes. "Because I am the head of this department and it's my job to know these things."

"Well, if you must know, he's-"

"He's right here," a voice said behind M. She started and turned around to see Tanner standing in the doorway.

"M, it's lovely to see you, how are you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine, but what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Let's just say that this bloody idiot feels that every time I walk out of this office for just a moment, he needs to come in and take over," Tanner explained.

"Well, I'm here now, and as the actual head of the department, I'll be taking my job back, thank you very much," M informed them. Mallory sighed, and Tanner smiled.

"Of course, ma'am, glad to have you back," he said enthusiastically.

Mallory, on the other hand, did not look as happy. "As you wish, ma'am," he said quietly as he stormed out of the office.

M sat down at her desk. "It's good to be back," she said.

"It's good to have you back, ma'am," Tanner said.

"By the way, Tanner, would you get me the papers necessary for releasing Mallory?"

* * *

Ooh, she's kicking Mallory out! Maybe I should have him turn evil after she fires him. Yes or no? Let me know in your reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

This chapter will be about Mallory's response to M firing him.

* * *

"You're firing me."

Mallory said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. I am disappointed in what you did when I was absent, and let's not forget while you were here," M replied.

"But, you see, you can't fire me," Mallory said. "I work with the PM, so therefore, I can go to her and demand that you keep me."

"Actually, you can't. You see, I went to her and received her permission to release you. It seems she was disappointed in your performance in this position as well," M told him. "You may see Tanner to collect your final pay, and then I want you out of here."

"I see. Well, this isn't the last you'll see of me," Mallory said. "Good day, M."

"Good day, Mallory," M said slowly. She was confused. This was the last she would see of him. She had fired him. He was gone.

Meanwhile, Mallory was harassing Bond downstairs.

"You told her to fire me, didn't you 007? You made her! You kissed up to her so she would do it!"

"She fired you, did she?" Bond asked nonchalantly. "Well, contrary to current opinion, I had no idea this was happening, but I have to say I'm pleased."

"How dare you?" Mallory spat. "You and her are going to regret this, I promise!"

Bond raised an eyebrow and shrugged, then turned and made his way to M's office.

"Finally decided to get rid of him?" he asked, startling M.

"What? Oh, 007, yes, I did," she replied, looking up from her papers. "I was tired of his snobbish attitude, so I fired him."

"Good decision. But why now? Why not earlier?"

"Because I didn't have the PM on my side at the moment, remember?" M said.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Bond recalled the events with the PM.

"Well, let's not dwell on the past, but let's celebrate the fact that Mallory is out of our lives forever," M suggested.

"With pleasure," Bond agreed.

* * *

So that's Mallory gone. Next chapter might be some terrorist stuff with him. Reviews are welcome, as always!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

This time, we're going to see just how villainous Mallory can get...

* * *

"What do you mean, he's going to attack?" M demanded when Tanner told her that Mallory was intending to launch an attack on MI6 because M fired him.

"I mean, he's planning to attack MI6. What part of that don't you understand?" Tanner asked.

"Don't use that tone with me," M snapped. "And anyway, how do you know all of this?"

"He asked me to work with him," Tanner explained. "After he explained his plan, I turned him down, but was 'sworn to secrecy.'"

"Well, we see how that worked, don't we," M said. "When is this attack going to happen?"

"I don't know, he hasn't planned that far ahead yet," Tanner replied.

"I see. Get Bond in here and explain this to him," M ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Not a moment later, Tanner returned with Bond at his heels.

"What's this about an attack by Mallory?" he demanded.

"I'm not quite sure myself," M admitted. "Ask him." She pointed at Tanner.

"All I know is that he's going to attack at some point. I don't know when, nor do I know how," Tanner said.

"Well, go spread the word that we need to prepare for any kind of attack, quickly," M dismissed Tanner.

When Tanner left, Bond turned to M and said, "What do you want to do?"

"I honestly don't know. If the attack won't be for some time, then I don't feel it necessary to take any kind of immediate action. However, if he's going to attack sooner than we think, we need to do something, and quickly," M said.

"Right, well, we need to track his progress, I'll ask Q to hack his computer," Bond said, turning to the door.

"Taking a page out of Silva's book, are we?" M joked, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"You could say that," Bond replied, shrugging.

"Yes, I could. Now go talk to Q, pl-"

M didn't get to finish her sentence because as she started it, her desk exploded, throwing her back against the window. Bond flew against the opposite wall.

M screamed as a large bit of her desk fell on top of her leg. She could hear a bone crack in her leg. She could also tell that the entire room was afire. She was going to die, she knew it. She was lying under a desk, which was now in flames, and she didn't think anyone was near enough to her to know that she needed help.

Meanwhile, Bond was covering his head to avoid getting hit, but he had heard M scream. He knew he needed to find her, he needed to get her out.

"M! Where are you?" Bond shouted through the roar of the fire. "Answer me!"

The last thing M heard before she lost consciousness was "M!"

* * *

Ooh cliffhanger! Apparently, Mallory's attack came sooner than expected. Dun dun dun! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

So, RebaForever15, I'm updating again for you! This chapter is dedicated to you in thanks of all the feedback you've given me during this story :)

* * *

"M!" Bond cried. When he didn't hear a response, he knew he would have to go to her to get her out. He crawled to the desk, which was now entirely afire, and pulled it off of M. Her right leg was severely burned, and probably broken, judging by the way it was bent.

"M? Can you hear me? Wake up!" Bond couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Figuring he hasn't any other options, he picked M up and carried her out of her burning office and outside.

When he got her outside, Bond saw Tanner running towards them.

"Thank God!" he exclaimed. "We didn't think you two would make it out!"

"Well, we did. Has everyone else gotten out?" Bond asked. He knew that was what M would ask immediately, but judging by her current state, she wouldn't be doing that, so Bond did it for her.

"I believe so. Is she alright?" Tanner asked, looking worriedly at M.

"What do you think?" Bond answered dryly. "Is an ambulance on its way?"

"Yes, they should be here in a moment," Tanner said.

Not a moment later, sirens could be heard down the street. Three ambulances, four fire trucks, and two police cars pulled up in front of MI6.

"What's going on?" an officer asked as he stepped out of his vehicle.

"We've been attacked," Bon explained. "Someone is trying to assassinate her."

"This is the head? M, I believe?" the officer said.

"Yes, now can we get her some medical attention?" Bond begged.

"Of course, of course, right this way," the officer led him to an ambulance, where M was taken from his arms and placed on a stretcher, nurses immediately surrounding her.

"Wasn't she just in hospital?" one particularly observant nurse asked.

"She was. She was shot last time," Bond explained.

"This is a dangerous job she has, isn't it?"

"Quite, but she loves it," Bond said.

"I'm sure she does."

* * *

So that's Mallory's first attack. Hope you enjoyed it, RebaForever15! Please review everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Alright, chapter 13! I cannot believe that I'm already on chapter 13! It's mad! Sorry had to get that out...

* * *

Anyway, now M's back in hospital, let's see what her injuries are, shall we?

"So, Mr. Bond, she has broken her right femur and her entire right leg is covered in third degree burns," the doctor informed Bond when he arrived at hospital after M had been taken away. "She is awake now, but I'm not sure how much longer she will be. She is very tired, probably because of the attack. What exactly happened, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, Doctor. We're trying to find that out. As soon as we can go into the building, we'll be able to figure out where the bomb was," Bond said. "May I see her now?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Mr. Bond. I am Dr. Smith, if you need anything else," he said.

Bond nodded and went into the room.

"What is it with you and hospitals?" he asked jokingly when he walked in. M was sitting up in bed, with her right leg bandaged and propped up. She looked very unhappy to be there, again, in a white, crisp hospital gown.

"That's what I'd like to know," M replied cooly. "Have you found anything out about the attack?"

"No, we can't get into the building yet. The fire department hasn't deemed it 'safe' yet," Bond said.

"Please, it's never safe anyway, it's the British Secret Service. We don't believe in safety," M said dryly.

"I've noticed."

"Well, what are you doing here if you haven't any reports?" M asked.

"Can I not visit my boss while she's in hospital? I only wanted to see how you were holding up," Bond said.

"I see," M muttered, clearly too exhausted to have an argument. "Just one more question, then I'll let you go: do you know if it was Mallory yet?"

"We don't, but I'm sure it was. We'd been warned that he was planning it, so he probably thought we wouldn't expect it until later," Bond explained.

"Right, that makes sense. Christ, it was stupid of me to fire him, wasn't it?" M exclaimed suddenly.

"No, not at all, if you hadn't, you probably be dead," Bond said bluntly.

M looked up from her hands and asked, "Why?"

"Because he probably would have shot you while you were in a meeting or something. Since he wasn't with you, it made it harder to get to you," Bond said as his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket. "It's Q, I've got to take this."

M nodded as Bond turned away.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"007?" Q's voice said. "We've got a report."

* * *

Cliffhanger again! I'm sorry, but I'll update soon! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Ready for the report? Here it is!

* * *

"What is it, Q?" Bond asked urgently.

"Alright, so it turns out that when Mallory was the acting head of the department, he placed a bomb in a drawer in M's desk that she hardly uses," he explained.

"I see. But how did he make sure it would go off when she was there?" Bond asked.

"That's the tricky part. We found a sound recorder lodged inside her bulldog sculpture. Mallory and his men were listening for when she was in there and for when the two of you would discuss his plans. They have some kind of technology that enabled them to trigger the bomb without being at the site," Q said.

"That is tricky," Bond agreed. "Now, you may tell me more when I get back. Let me give this report to M and I'll be outside the office in and hour and a half."

"Right. Good day, 007," Q said.

"Goodbye, Q."

"What did he say?" M asked as soon as Bond put the phone away.

He retold what Q had told him quickly. M's eyes widened when he explained the recorders.

"You mean he was listening to everything I said?" she asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do," Bond said. "But the good news is, we know what it is and how to stop it."

"Right, but how can we do that? The office is in ruins and the fire department won't let us in," M said.

"How do you think Q found all that out?" Bond asked.

M sighed. "Sorry, I forgot. Smoke inhalation or something. The doctor said I would be forgetful and tired for a while."

"I see, well, you would like me to leave you to rest?" Bond asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I do enjoy the company," M insisted.

"Alright, well then, tell me, where are you planning on having our offices? Judging by the current state of them, we probably can't use the base," Bond said.

"Oh, really, what gave you that idea?" M asked dryly. "But, I'm not sure. I'll have to do some searching to find somewhere more discreet."

"That might be smart," Bond agreed. "In fact, I might know just the place."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is super short, but it has the report in it. Reviews welcome, as always!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

So now we get to see where Bond wants to have to new offices!

* * *

"Where are we going?" M asked after 30 minutes of silence. She and Bond were in his new Aston Martin on the way to the place that Bond thought was fit to hold the MI6 base.

"You'll see. Do you remember where you met me a few years ago during the Icarus case? That closed tube station?" Bond asked.

"Yes. You don't seriously want to have the offices there, do you?" M asked suspiciously.

"I do. It's small, so we'll all be near each other when we need to pass information, no one will suspect it, and it's much cleaner than that place you moved to when Silva bombed the place," Bond explained.

"Right, well, I'm just not sure that there's enough room," M said.

"There is, don't worry. You've not seen the whole thing yet, have you?" Bond asked.

"No, I haven't, but again, where is it?" M's hip was starting to hurt. She had been released from the hospital just hours before. Bond wanted to take her right away, and for some reason, she let him.

"We'll be there soon. Why, are you in pain?" Bond asked. He was worried. She'd been injured quite a bit recently, and he didn't want her to be hurt more.

"Just a bit, but it'll pass," M said.

"Are you sure? Because we can go back now, if need be," Bond said.

"I'm fine, now focus on the road," M insisted. "I don't need any reason to go back to that hospital, or any, for that matter."

"That's true," Bond chuckled.

A few minutes later, they pulled up the the station. Bond stopped the car and went around to help M out.

"Thank you," she muttered. She was using crutches, and by the look on her face, she did not want to be using them.

Bond led her to the door to the station. After going down two flights of stairs, very, very slowly,they reached the area which would be a sort of "lobby" while they were there.

"A bit depressing, isn't it?" M sighed. "We're all so used to a big, fancy building, and now we're stuck down here."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it quickly," Bond assured her.

"You best hope so, or I'll have your head for making me do this," M growled menacingly.

"You know, for such a tiny lady, you sure are threatening," Bond told her.

"I know, I've been told," she replied. "And anyways, I do try to make up for my height by scaring everyone around me senseless."

"Well, it works," Bond said. "Have you seen the way children, and adult men unfortunately, look at you when you walk down the street in a bad mood? They back away like you have some contagious disease, cowering in fear. It's hilarious,"

"I'm glad you find it funny," M said coldly, glaring at him. "Meanwhile, you don't even flinch. The one person I wish was scared of me doesn't even flinch. Do you know how frustrating that it?"

"I do my best," Bond said.

"Well, you ought to stop before I change my mind about being nice to you," M threatened.

"You gave me shivers, look," Bond said sarcastically.

M swatted his arm and said, "Don't even try. Now, show me the rest of this place."

* * *

The tube station is from Die Another Day, if you didn't understand it. I couldn't think of anywhere to move the offices, so I used that. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Alright, I'm updating late, but enjoy!

* * *

As Bond walked down the tunnel to M's makeshift office, he realised how accustomed to this "office" he had become after only a few weeks. He knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she responded softly.

Bond opened the door and stepped in. "How are you coming along with the new office, ma'am?"

"I'm getting along fine, it's just harder to get around than it used to be," she replied.

"I agree," Bond chuckled. "So what are you doing this evening?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to go to dinner with you, get to know you better outside the office and hospital," Bond said.

"Why would you want to do that?" M asked.

"Well, you are the woman who raised me, and I'd like to know who that woman really is," Bond said.

"I see. Well, I suppose we could," M agreed.

"Lovely, I'll pick you up around seven. Make sure you have plenty of stories to share," Bond ordered.

"Of course. You know, Bond, I really am flattered that you want to do this. I wasn't really the best caretaker in the world, I wouldn't have been surprised if you never wanted to speak to me," M admitted.

"Come on, I do remember some of it. You were a good 'mother' of sorts," Bond tried to reassure her.

"Why don't you remember everything Bond?" M asked. "You weren't young, and you aren't old enough to have dementia or Alzheimer's, so why don't you remember your childhood?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I used to remember, but I can't anymore. I'm not sure what it is," Bond said.

"Maybe we ought to get you checked out by medical," M suggested.

"No! Goodness, no," Bond exclaimed.

"Why ever not? There's no problem with it," M said, shocked at his reaction.

"I just don't want anyone to have any reason to do anything to you. I don't want anyone thinking that you're sentimental about me. Not after Mallory," Bond confessed.

"I know, but I need to know this. Look, why don't you go alone later today. Tell them you want to get a memory check or whatever the hell they call it. Don't tell them why, they won't ask questions," M told him.

"Alright fine, but you won't come?" Bond asked her, making sure.

"I promise, now go, Bond! I need to know why you don't remember!" M demanded.

* * *

There you go, chapter 16. Sorry it's really late, but I had a busy day.

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Time for Bond's doctors appointment! This should be fun...

* * *

"What are you doing here, 007?" Dr. Murray asked bluntly as Bond stepped into the office.

"I was told to get a memory check of sorts," Bond explained.

"Why would that be?" she asked.

"It's classified. Just do what you need to do, would you?" Bond urged.

"Fine. If you'll follow me," Dr. Murray said. She led him down a hallway and into a small room. "We will do an

X-ray on your brain to see if you have anything wrong. Lay down here and we'll begin in a moment."

Bond laid down and started to think. Why did M want him to do this? He hadn't noticed anything until she had pointed it out as it didn't bother him. But he supposed that now that he was getting to know her better, he should be able to remember the childhood that he spent with her.

"Right, 007, we're going to begin now," a new doctor said as she strode into the room and laid a heavy protector on his chest. "Please listen to what I say and then do it."

Bond nodded and waited. The doctor went into a separate room to begin the X-ray.

A large machine moved over his head and a light turned on.

"007, please turn your head to the left."

Bond did so.

"Now to the right."

Bond did this as well.

"Finally, turn your head forward."

Bond followed the final instruction.

As the machine moved back, the doctor came out and said, "Alright, 007, we're finished, you may go. We'll let you know when we have the results."

"Thank you," Bond replied, standing up.

He went back to M's office to let her know what had happened, but when he arrived, M wasn't there and a note was on her desk. Expecting it to be her telling him where she was, Bond picked it up and read it.

The note had two chilling sentences on it:

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too. I win, you lose."

* * *

Cliffhanger again! I'm so sorry, don't shoot me! I'll update soon!

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Alright, I'm back! Now to see what happened with that cliffhanger:)

* * *

Bond reread the note over and over, not quite comprehending what it said.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too. I win, you lose."

Bond knew it had to be Mallory, but what did he want from M? She had only fired him, nothing more, nothing less.

He quickly decided that he needed to try to track her, and to do this, he would need some help.

"Q! Tanner! Eve! I need your help!" Bond shouted as he ran through the tunnels to the main office.

"What is it, 007?" Tanner and Q asked at the same time. They looked at each other.

"What do you need now, Bond?" Eve asked impatiently as she stepped out of her office.

"Look at this. It was on M's desk, and she's nowhere to be found," Bond said frantically.

"Good God!" Tanner exclaimed.

Eve gasped and Q face-palmed.

"What do you want to do, 007?" Q asked.

"We need to try and track her. I know she has one in her arm," Bond said.

"Right, then, let's try to find her that way. We can only hope that he hasn't taken it out," Q replied.

"True," Tanner agreed as he looked over Q's shoulder at the computer screen.

"What can I do?" Eve asked.

"Just try to keep it all hushed up. I don't want the PM finding out," Bond said. "As soon as you find her, I'm going to get her."

"There are weapons downstairs if you want some, and a good car is in the garage," Q said, not looking up.

"Thanks, good work," Bond muttered before he left to get his toys.

As he was going down the stairs, he realised just how bad it was that M had been taken. They all needed her in different ways, even if they didn't know it.

As he was picking out a gun and radio and picking up a set of car keys, he heard Q in his headset.

"Bond, do you read me? I repeat, do you read me?"

"Yes, yes, now what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I think we've found her."

* * *

Yay, they found her! Now they have to get her out...that'll be interesting.

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

It's Bond to the rescue!

* * *

"Have you found her?" Bond shouted into the phone.

"I think so, yes. Someone who works with or for Mallory has some sort of tracker on them," Q replied. "If you've got a car, I can direct you to them. And her."

"Please do."

"Right. First thing you want to do is pull out of the garage and turn right. Go straight until you see a tea shop on your left and turn," Q directed.

"Yes, sir," Bond said. "Alright, I've turned, now what?"

"Keep going straight, they've just left. Do you see license plate L005?" Q asked.

"I'm looking, I'm look-ah! There it is," Bond exclaimed. "Is that them?"

"Yes, she's in the car with Mallory. Someone else is driving, someone we don't know," Q said.

"Great. Well, they're in for a surprise," Bond replied.

"That they are. Follow them until I tell you otherwise, I don't want them to figure it out," Q instructed.

"Good plan. They will recognise the car, eventually, won't they? Perhaps I'll go to another street. Keep watching them, Q," Bond said.

"Right. Now go to the street on your right, you should seem more inconspicuous that way. After two blocks, go back to your original street. They should be thrown off your trail," Q said.

"Alright. Now shut up and let me drive," Bond ordered. He continued on the street for about five minutes until Q got back to him.

"007, in two blocks, you need to go back onto the first street and find them again. I think they're close to the destination."

"Right. Give me a minute," Bond replied. He turned onto the street and looked for the car. When he found it, he said to Q," Found them. I'll follow, and when you've figured out where they're going, tell me and I'll take another route."

"Alright. Just keep following for now," Q said.

Bond followed the car, wishing he could just save M faster. He knew he couldn't through, he needed to blend in with the other cars. A few minutes later, the car made a left turn and disappeared.

"Where've they gone, Q?" Bond asked.

"They appear to have stopped at an old abandoned warehouse. I want you to go around to block and in the back door," Q said.

"Right, do you know if she's alright?" Bond asked.

"I've no way of knowing," Q replied.

"How'd you find her anyway?" Bond asked, realising he'd never been told.

"Her tracker wasn't taken out," Q explained.

"Odd, I thought Mallory was smarter than that," Bond mused. "Alright, I've gone around the block, I'm turning into the back car park now. You said to go in the back?"

"Yes, please do," Q replied.

Bond parked the car and got out, taking out his new Walther PPK. The backdoor was unlocked, which made his job easier. He pushed it open quietly, and stepped inside the warehouse. Suddenly, he heard a voice in front of him, from the shadows.

"I wondered when you'd get here, 007."

That makes sense, Bond thought. I'm M's little dog.

* * *

Cliffhanger again! I'm a terrible person:)

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

I can't believe that we're already on chapter 20! Yay!

* * *

"Mallory," Bond said a he turned around.

"Yes, Bond, it's me," Mallory replied in a cold voice. "Surprised?"

"I can't say I am. I always thought there was something off about you. But I didn't know what. Now, maybe you can answer a few of my questions," Bond said. "For example, why did you take her in the first place?"

"Well, she fired me, I didn't like that, and so I acted on my feelings," Mallory said.

"Right. Then I've only one more question for you: Where is she?"

"Ah, that, I'm afraid, you cannot know. But I can tell you what I am going to do with you," as he said this, two armed men stepped out behind Bond.

"Oh, great."

Meanwhile, M was standing in a cell. She didn't know why there was one in a warehouse, but there was, and she was standing in it.

After Bond had left her office earlier that day, two men came in the back way that no one was supposed to know about, and grabbed her. They took her outside, put her in a car, and took her to some office.

A bit after that, she heard Mallory talking to his helpers. He said something about them finding her and they needed to move. And so they did.

Mallory hadn't been by to check on her since they had gotten to the warehouse. She wondered who it was that had found them. She had noticed that Mallory hadn't taken her tracker out of her arm, but didn't say anything of course. She knew that he knew she had one, he had worked with her.

As M was deep in thought, Bond was busy trying not to get killed. He had knocked out one of Mallory's friends, but the other was big. Very big. He was also strong. But Bond was quick. He backed himself up against the wall, and as Big Guy was coming at him, he jumped out of the way. Big Guy ran straight into the wall, knocking himself out.

Bond didn't waste any time. He ran farther into the warehouse, listening for M. When all he heard was the sound of his breath, he began to become unnerved. As he was about to start calling for her, he heard screaming down the hall.

"M! I'm coming!" he shouted as he sprinted off in the direction of the screams.

When he finally arrived outside what appeared to be a cell, he looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He knew this was where the screams had come from, but where was she?

* * *

I know, I'm really drawing this out. But I promise, Bond will find M in the next chapter!

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Alright, we're seriously going to find M in this chapter! I promise!

* * *

M was sitting on a chair, her hands tied behind her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but because of the pain she was in from her wounds, it seemed like ages. Finally, Mallory entered the room.

"So, M, I'm suppose you're wondering what you're doing here," he said.

M sat silently. She knew that replying was the worst thing she could do.

Meanwhile, Bond was running frantically through the warehouse, looking for M. He felt as though he'd been in every corner of the place. He was about to give up when he heard voices. It sounded like Mallory. Bond crept toward the halfway open door, pulling out his gun.

Mallory seemed to be explaining something to someone.

"So, you see, I just wanted you to see how I felt and what I have to do to survive now," he was saying.

"Yes, because you have absolutely nothing from working twenty years in the job you had," an all-too-familiar voice replied. It was M!

Cautiously, Bond inched forward, trying to get a clear shot of Mallory's head. At the last second, though, he decided to just go in and figure out what was going on.

M was half listening to Mallory's speech when all of a sudden, Bond burst into the room. She gasped as she saw him point his gun at Mallory's head.

"Hello, ma'am," he said. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no trouble," she replied, vaguely, as if in a trance. She was obviously surprised to see him.

"007! What a surprise to see you here!" Mallory exclaimed as though he hadn't done a thing in the world.

"Yes, quite. Now I want answers. Why did you kidnap M?" Bond asked.

"I wanted her to see who I'd become because of her," Mallory explained.

"And what is it that you've become?"

"A terrorist."

"Are you certain that you can handle that?" Bond asked mockingly. "That's a big job. I don't know if you're up to it."

"We'll see," Mallory replied.

At that moment, M gasped. "Bond, look out behind you."

As he turned to look, one of Mallory's men grabbed him and another hit him on the head, knocking him immediately unconscious.

"I think I may be cut out for the job, 007," Mallory sneered. Then he turned to M. "Now, you pay."

* * *

Ooooh, what's he going to do?

Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

I'm sorry! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I've been sick :( I've been laying on my couch the past three days, sleeping. But here's chapter twenty-two!

* * *

"Pay? How do you mean?" M asked. She glanced at Bond laying on the floor, wishing he'd wake up.

"Well, you tortured me by firing me, an now I'll torture you my way," he said, looking sinister.

"And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to give away the secret, so all I'll tell you is that it won't be comfortable."

M gasped. How could they do this to her? She'd fired many other people and none of them did this to her! She then corrected herself; Raoul Silva had been captured and she let him go. Look how that turned out.

Suddenly, Mallory slapped M across the face.

"Are you listening to me?" he shouted. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I want revenge for what you did to me, and the only way to get it is to get rid if you."

M looked at Bond again, willing him to wake up. Mallory walked to her and unlocked the handcuffs on her wrists and her ankles.

"Come with me," he demanded.

M stood unsteadily and followed Mallory out of the room, stepping around Bond's unconscious form. She had half a mind to kick him, but she realised that it probably wouldn't help the situation.

Mallory and M walked up two flights of stairs, around a corner, and up another flight of stairs until they came to another room; a real cell this time.

"Get in," Mallory instructed.

M obeyed, and after she'd stepped in, he slammed the door and locked it.

"Now, I'm certain you want to know what I'm going to do with you, yes?" he asked.

M stayed silent.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. You are going to stay in this cell and unless someone can manage to save you, you will die in this cell. You see, I'm setting a timer and when it runs out it will trigger a bomb, and the bomb is right in your cell," Mallory said. "Think you understand? Good. Now, I'm going to go, but my friend here will stay and keep you company. Goodbye, M."

* * *

Sinister, I know! I have to credit the idea for the cell to the movie _The World is Not Enough_. I thought it was interesting, so I wanted to work the idea in somehow.

Review_. _


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

We've got to rescue M this time around! 23 is my lucky number, so this chapter might just be my best:)

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been in that cell, only that the guard had gotten tired and fallen asleep against the wall.

He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, only that she was gone. And so was her kidnapper.

Mallory strolled along the sidewalk outside of the warehouse, pleased with how things had been going so far. Bond was unconscious, M was locked up and guarded, there was no way she could get out. He had won.

M was pacing in her cell, looking around for a way out. She knew she was little, but there was now way she could squeeze through the bars.

Bond was coming to, only to find that the room he was in was empty except for a plastic chair and him. But where was M?

M finally stopped pacing and waited. She had faith that Bond would come. That is, if he was awake. She had no idea how much time she had left, but she didn't dwell on it.

Mallory had gotten to his safe house, across the city, where he could still see the warehouse so he could watch when it exploded. The doctors had said he was mentally unstable before, but he knew he just wanted payback. He wanted her to hurt like he had. He'd loved his job.

Bond realised that he needed to find his boss, and more importantly, the woman who had been like a mother to him. He jumped up and ran out of the room, making very little noise as he did so.

M stepped to the door of the cell, looking for where the keys were on the guard's belt. She didn't see anything on it, but when she looked up, she did see Bond running quietly up the hall. He pulled a handgun out of his pocket, and shot the sleeping guard.

"I think that was too easy," he said as he grabbed a key out of the dead guard's pocket.

"How did you know that was in there?" M asked. "I looked for that, but I couldn't find it."

"I'm experienced in this profession," Bond replied, knowing what her response would be.

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"How did I know you would say something like that?" Bond asked.

"Are you implying that I'm predictable?"

"No, I'm implying that we need to get out of here," Bond said dryly.

"Good plan."

As Mallory was waiting for the building to explode, one of his associates walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"He's dead? How?" Mallory asked.

"We think it was Bond."

"Impossible. I knocked him out," Mallory said proudly.

"Not well enough, sir, not well enough."

"Clearly. Well, let's just wait until the explosion before going over, shall we?" Mallory suggested.

The associate nodded his agreement.

"I'll get her, my friend, don't you worry. I'll get her and I'll destroy her," Mallory assured himself.

* * *

Ooh, dark! Well, I woke up Bond and he's working on rescuing M, but Mallory's hellbent on killing her.

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

New chapter! M and Bond are going to try and leave the warehouse. Not as easy as it sounds...

* * *

"007, you do realise that Mallory wouldn't have made it this easy for us to escape, right?" M asked as they walked down the stairs to the door of the warehouse.

"Yes, I realise that, just keep an eye out for anything," Bond replied.

M nodded and looked around. She knew Mallory better than that. He wouldn't let her escape that easily.

As they walked, M remembered something terribly alarming.

"Bond, you do realise that a bomb or something was set to kill me, right? It was in the cell somewhere."

"You're telling me this now? Why didn't you warn me ages ago? We would've been moving a lot faster!" Bond exclaimed.

"It's been a tiring day, you can't blame me," M retorted.

At the safe house, Mallory was watching, waiting for the warehouse to explode.

"Have they gotten out?" he asked his assistant.

"No, they're moving rather slowly actually. I don't know why."

"I'm getting bored. When is the bomb going to go off?" Mallory asked.

"In about two minutes."

"Good, I haven't got much longer to wait."

* * *

Sorry, short chapter, but enjoy!

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update and that it's a shorter chapter, but I've been super busy lately. Finishing the school year, my mom getting surgery, concerts, etc.

Please enjoy this short chapter though, and I promise I'll update soon!

* * *

"Bond, I've a question," M said as they walked out of the warehouse. "Have you got a car?"

"Yes I do, what do you think?" Bond replied irritably.

"Right, well, where is it?"

"It's right over here." Bond pointed to a spot behind some bushes.

"I don't see a car, Bond. Are you sure that's where you put it?" M asked skeptically.

"Yes, I-" Bond started to say. When he looked though, there was no car behind the bushes. "Where the bloody hell is the car?"

"I would bet that Mallory took the car so that we couldn't get away," M said.

"That's probably not far off, but that doesn't mean we can't get away," Bond replied. "Follow me."

Bond ducked into the bushes and motioned for M to come behind him. She did, and after waiting a few moments, they moved out the other side.

"I just wish I knew if Mallory was watching or not," M said.

"Me too, but let's not worry about that now. We've got enough to worry about, like the bomb that could go off any moment," Bond replied.

"Oh, right. I had almost forgotten about that. Are you armed?" M asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because if Mallory arrives, I want to be ready, and I'm not armed," M explained.

"Why aren't you armed?" Bond asked. "I thought you always had something on you."

"Yes, well, I wasn't exactly expecting to be kidnapped, was I?"

"Fair point," Bond said. He looked around, and when not seeing anyone around, he stepped into an alleyway and waved M on.

As she was crossing to him, M heard a noise. It sounded like a helicopter. She looked up and saw that there was indeed a helicopter above her.

"So, thought you could escape, did you?" Mallory's voice boomed over the roar of the chopper. "Well, I don't think so."

* * *

Cliffhanger again!

Review review review!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

New chapter! Maybe this time M and James will get away! Unfortunately, this story is almost over. Only one or two more chapters.

* * *

M and Bond turned around and saw Mallory stepping out of the helicopter.

"So, you thought you could save the damsel in distress, did you, Bond?" he asked as he slowly walked towards them.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting you to show up, but I can work with it," Bond replied. He took off his jacket and handed it to M. She took it and backed off.

Everything happened quickly. Bond lunged at Mallory, Mallory lunged at Bond, two of Mallory's colleagues grabbed M, M kicked one where the sun doesn't shine, elbowed the other in the stomach, and ran towards Bond and Mallory.

As she got to them, M felt something in the pocket of James' jacket. She pulled it out. It was a gun! She aimed it at Mallory's head, but knowing how hard it was to hit a moving target, she decided to wait.

Bond looked up for a split second and saw M standing there with his gun. He nodded to her and tried to get Mallory into a good position for M to do her thing. He got the both of them lying on their sides, Mallory kicking and grabbing Bond.

M lifted the gun, pointed it at Mallory, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

Mallory went limp. She had hit him in the neck. Bond stood and looked at Mallory's two assistants, who were slowly backing off.

"That's right, get out of here, and don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Bond asked threateningly. He then turned to M. "Who knew you could be so handy with a gun?"

"Well, I certainly didn't. That was a fluke, I couldn't do it again in a hundred years," she said, looking down at Mallory's body. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I suppose we should notify the police," Bond replied.

"Good idea." M turned and started to leave, then stopped and looked at Bond. "Two questions: how did you find me? And where is your car?"

* * *

Sorry, took me awhile to update, but enjoy! Story's almost over!

Review!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

This is the last chapter, everyone! I really enjoyed writing this, and appreciate all the kind reviews! I'd just like to quickly thank RebaForever15, Prosper-the-XVII, and liz1967. These three reviewed on almost every chapter, thanks so much you guys!

Alright, now without further edu, I proudly present the final chapter of Skyfall-Alternate Ending!

* * *

Bond sighed and looked at M. "Two excellent questions, however we will have to wait until we get back to base to answer them as I do not know the answer to either of them."

"You don't know how you found me?" M asked. "What do you mean?"

"It was all Q and Tanner, I just followed instructions," Bond explained.

M nodded. "Well, how do you want to get back to base?"

"Let's worry about getting him out of here first, shall we?" Bond suggested.

M nodded again and pulled out her cell phone.

"You've had that on you this whole time?" Bond exclaimed.

"Yes, Mallory isn't at all fit to be a 'bad guy,' he wasn't very thorough with his search of me, and he even worked for us! He didn't take my tracker out either," M said.

"Ah, that's how we found you, I remember now. Q found the tracker and I followed his instructions to find you," Bond said.

"I see, now quiet," M ordered. She put her phone to her ear. "Hello, yes? This is M, head of MI6, I'd like to ask someone to come down and pick up a body that we just disposed of."

She was quiet a moment, then gave the person on the other side the address of the warehouse.

"Thank you, goodbye." She snapped her phone shut and looked at Bond. "You know, I do care about you. I may not show it, but I care, and I love as I'd love a son. Actually, no, you are my son. You are, and though I mightn't have shown it when you were small, I really was glad to raise you since my husband had died and I had no one left. I just, I should've-"

"-done nothing differently. You raised me to be who I am today, and I like who that is. I love you too, even though I might never have to you that, I do. I was so young when my parents died, I don't remember them. You were my mother and father, and you worked full time in one of the most dangerous jobs on the country, maybe even the world. You didn't screw anything up, you did everything right," Bond said. He looked straight into her deep blue eyes, looking to see of she understood what he was saying.

She nodded. "I know, James, I know, but you know me, I have an extremely overdeveloped guilt complex. I just-oh never mind, my son, never mind. You are my son, and if you say I did everything right, then I did. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize it, but I do now. I love you, and you turned out pretty damn well for an operative who's been through as much as you have."

"Yes, I suppose I did, Mum, I suppose I did," Bond agreed.

M looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He'd never called her Mum before, and it felt good.

All was well, even though there were still bad guys in the world, everything was right in M and Bond's world, and that's all that mattered.

All was well.

~Fin~

* * *

Again, I hope you enjoyed this story! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

When you review, let me know if you think I should do a sequel and what it should be about!

Thanks again!

Review one last time please!


End file.
